What Comes Next?
by Ir0n Wolf1x
Summary: What do you do when you are faced with something you can't explain? With something that nobody was ready for. It's simple. You rise and hope that your sacrifice is worth it.


**(A/N- Another one of these ideas that I've had and just couldn't get it out of my head. I'm probably going to hold onto this story until I finish the ones that I've already been writing so there'll probably not be regular updates on this story. Granted there is always the chance that I become impatient and just upload this story anyways so there is that. Anyways I hope you enjoy.)**

 **(A/N-) Author Note**

 _'Thought.'_

"Talking"

 **Chapter 1: _The Room Where It Happens_**

A young six-year-old blonde boy was lounging around the office of the Hokage. "Why can't I come with you old man?" whined the child as he crossed his arms pouting.

"Because I'm meeting with the head of the Uchiha clan." The wise leader chuckled as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Don't worry Naruto it shouldn't take long." With that being said the Third Hokage left the room.

Not a moment later being followed by the young child. _'If I'm going to be Hokage I'll need to know about this stuff.'_ Naruto thought as he followed behind the old man as quietly as he could. Unknown to him though the Third had a small smile creep on his face at the boy's antics. He was a stubborn kid that was for sure.

It didn't take that long until Sarutobi reached the room where the meeting was being held. Fortunately the Uchiha clan leader was already there and so were the Hokage's advisors. "Good evening." Hiruzen greeted breaking the silence as he mentally prepared himself for the meeting.

Meanwhile outside the room two kids were having quite the stare off. "Who are you?" Naruto whispered wondering who the raven-haired boy was that was around his age.

"My name is Sasuke." The young Uchiha whispered back. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Naruto and I am trying to learn how to become Hokage." Naruto whispered as he put his ear against the door.

"By following the Hokage?" Sasuke asked looking at the blonde strangely.

"No, I'm following him because I like following old people" Naruto rolled his eyes his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Anyways why are you here?"

"I'm trying to learn more about my clan business so I can be as smart as my older brother." Sasuke said a small frown on his face at the other boy's sarcasm. Sasuke then tried putting his ear against the door but he couldn't hear a thing. After several minutes "Hey can you hear anything?" Naruto shook his head no before his face brightened mouthing for Sasuke to be quiet as he slowly started to open the door just a bit.

Sasuke tried to stop the blonde one he realized what he was doing but it was too late as the door was now just barely ajar. If anyone in the room had been looking at the door they would have seen a pair of blue and black eyes looking inside.

"Thank you for meeting with me today even if it was just a short matter." The Uchiha clan leader said as he bowed toward the Third Hokage. The onyx eye watching widened in shock at seeing his proud father bow before another man.

"Of course now go spend the rest of your night with your family." The old Hokage told the stoic Uchiha who simply nodded before turning to the door.

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke by the collar dragging him away from the door and they raced to the roof with Naruto leading the way.

The two kids reached the roof panting heavily "Thanks." Sasuke said before taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Naruto said waving him off as caught his breath taking a seat. "So what do you think they were talking about in that room?"

"I've got no clue but I've never seen my father bow to someone else."

"Well he is the Hokage after all."

 _'Yeah and Itachi will probably be the next leader of the clan. So what's there left for me to do.'_ Sasuke thought somberly until he remembered how Naruto talked about being the Hokage. "That's it I'll be the next Hokage!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. He could see it now. His whole clan showing him respect along with his father.

"No, I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto shot back getting up from his spot.

"Forget it I'm so going to be Hokage!" Sasuke said now getting in the face of the blonde.

"NO I WILL!"

"Before either of you make Hokage you should start with why you're here?" the sudden interruption causing the boys to slowly turn their head to Sarutobi eyes wide with fear. Sarutobi let out a sigh as he saw the boys in front of him stay silent but quietly point at the other as if to hopefully pass off the blame. "It's nice to see two possible future Hokages but you're much too young and every Hokage needs friends." He said as he put his hands on each of their shoulders making them look at one another.

"Fine."

"Yeah fine."

"Good now that that's settled Sasuke you should really head home before your father gets there first." Sarutobi said sternly as Sasuke began sweating nervously at the thought of what would happen if he were caught out late.

Naruto started to laugh at his friend's misfortune until the Third turned his attention to him "And Naruto I could have sworn I told you to stay in my office." Now it was Naruto's turn to look nervous as the Hiruzen stared down at the young blonde. Seeing this Sasuke could only smirk before he left hoping that he could still avoid his parents' wrath.

 **(A/N- I know that it is short but I do have an idea on how to go about this for later chapters and, this was also just to start things off. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and if you did then please Follow and Favorite. Also don't forget to Review If you have anything you want to ask or say. Thank you for reading.)**


End file.
